A Infância deles
by Garota Inu
Summary: Conta sobre a desconhecida infância de Jacob e Bella. Como se conheceram, quando se separaram e por que se apaixonaram ao se reencontrarem. Só continuo se me disserem se gostaram, okay? Então, por favor, me avisem xD
1. Eu amei você primeiro!

**A INFÂNCIA DELES**

**(Their childhood)**

**Garota Inu**

**1. Eu amei você primeiro!**

Há muitos anos atrás, antes que os Cullens tivessem se mudado para Forks, antes que Bella pensasse em morar com Charlie, antes que Sarah tivesse morrido, e até mesmo antes de Charlie e Renée se separarem, Jacob era um menino. Um pequeno menino muito ativo, de cinco anos, o qual deixava a mãe maluca de tanta preocupação, mas ainda assim, um pequeno menino. O pequeno menino Jacob sempre tinha sujeira em pelo menos uma bochecha, um arranhão em um joelho e uma centena de nós no seu cabelo preto. E em dia ensolarado, quando sua mãe não conseguiu mantê-lo quieto, ele correu para dentro da floresta atrás de sua casa, indo muito adentro, e se perdendo entre as árvores.

Ele conseguia escutar sua mãe lhe chamando, as familiares notas de preocupação e medo na voz dela. Ele apressou-se, agarrando seu precioso pião de brinquedo sobre o peito, não querendo que ela o encontrasse. Sabia que ela estava vindo atrás dele, pente de madeira na mão para lutar a velha guerra contra as tropas de negros nós em seu cabelo. Ele já estava predestinado a perder a batalha e seus pequenos pés correram um pouco mais rápido em direção à clareira. Escutando ao som do vento enquanto corria, sabia que não havia ninguém perto do poço velho que ele tinha encontrado no meio da floresta. Ninguém deveria vê-lo, porque ele era especial. Neste exato momento ele não se importava, sua mãe era tão malvada quanto qualquer _Frio_ de qualquer história quando isso chegava ao assunto nós de cabelo.

A luz do sol o atingiu como uma tropa de cavalos assim que entrou na clareira. Ele parou por um momento enquanto seus sensitivos olhos pretos se ajustavam à luz. Os sons dos passos de sua mãe se aproximavam, avisando-o da aproximação de sua perseguidora firme em seus calcanhares. Saltando para o campo, ele sentiu o pente alcançar apenas o ar atrás de si. Olhou por sobre os ombros e viu a mãe, linda, severa e assustadora ao mesmo tempo, ainda em sua perseguição. Seu coraçãozinho batia como um pássaro voando, e ele foi para o poço. Podia se esconder lá! Com um salto final pulou para dentro do poço. Olhou para cima e viu a silhueta da mãe sob a luz do sol na entrada, passando direto sem o ver.

Bella conseguia escutar a mãe atrás dela. Porém ela sabia que não havia como sua mãe competir com suas pequenas e fortes pernas. A pequena menina de seis anos tinha se recusado a tomar banho e estava correndo para salvar a vida, enquanto a mãe a perseguia. Em sua cabeça ela sabia, sem dúvida alguma, que aquele homem alto, moreno e cabeludo que morava na casa vermelha era o índo-chefe malvado das histórias de Peter Pan e queria pegá-la. Devia ter obrigado seus pais a entregarem ela para ele. E ela ainda tinha tanta coisa para se viver! Era cedo demais para ir viver aonde-quer-que-fosse que a tribo dele morava.

Continuou correndo até que viu um poço. Sua mãe nunca procuraria ali. Ela não deveria ir para lá. E se o pior viesse, ela poderia fechar os olhos e então ela não seria capaz de vê-la. Mas isso apenas se sua mãe estivesse realmente perto de encontrá-la. Não queria assustar a mãe com tal demonstração de poder! Eles, seus pais, já estavam assustados demais com a imaginação dela... era hiperativa. Adultos achavam que aquilo era ruim.

Ela pulou dentro do poço e piscou os olhos para que se ajustassem à escuridão. Sua respiração era áspera por correr tanto. Podia escutar o coração em seu peito fazendo bump, bump, bump. Suspirou. Seu coração diminuiu o passo, mas o som continuou. Bella congelou, o barulho era do outro canto do poço... ela cobriu os olhos e ficou invisível.

Do outro do poço, o pequeno Jacob estava lutando para não se apavorar. Jogaram alguma coisa viva no poço, provavelmente para devorá-lo... sua mãe estaria tão brava assim com ele? Ele enfiou seu precioso pião dentro da manga e piscou os olhos, fazendo força para enxergar o que era. Seus olhos dilataram-se e ele viu uma pequena e magrinha menininha em frente a ele. Ela estava agachada sobre o chão, cobrindo os olhos. Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado e disse, "O que está fazendo?"

Bella assustou-se com o som da voz. Parecia ser outra criança! Estava tudo bem, não importava quem fosse, porque ela estava invisível enquanto mantivesse os olhos fechados. "Estou ficando invisível."

"Oh... okay." Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. "Vou ficar invisível também então." Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez e então imitou como ela estava sentada e cobriu os olhos.

"Uau, você é realmente bom!" Bella exclamou. "Não consigo ver você!"

"Verdade? Esta é a primeira vez que eu fico invisível..." Ele olhou para cima, olhos ainda cobertos. "Você é boa também... não consigo ver você."

"Obrigada... Eu estive praticando." Ela mexeu-se, os ombros encostando nos deles. "Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Jake." Ele disse seu apelido secreto que ele mesmo lhe dera, achando muito mais legal que seu nome. "Quem é você?"

"Sou Bella..." Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma mão surgiu dentro do poço e Bella foi puxada. Sua mãe havia de alguma forma visto através da sua invisibilidade! "Ahh, Mama, não, por favor, não quero!" Bella chutou e descobriu os olhos, ficando visível novamente.

Jacob, escondido nas sombras do poço, descobriu os olhos para ver a bonita menininha sendo carregada para longe pela monstra que Bella chamou de Mama. Seu coraçãozinho acelerou-se quando Bella esticou uma mão para ele. "Ahh, Jake, me salva!" Rosnando, ele correu atrás dela a uma distância seguida, assim Mama não poderia pegá-lo. Ele era pequeno, afinal, e este era um Mama enorme. Devia ter comido recentemente, julgando pelo tamanho da barriga. A menina Bella estava salva por enquanto, pelo menos ela não seria devorada.

Bella chutou e berrou todo o trajeto até a casa. Sua mãe suspirou. "Isabella, quem é Jake?" Olhou para sua magricela e suja filha.

Lágrimas cortando caminhos limpos sobre suas bochechas, Bella fungou. "Ele mora no poço! Mas ele estava invisível!" Ela soluçou. Sua mãe apenas abanou a cabeça, outro amiguinho imaginário... quando sua filha largaria aquela imaginação hiperativa? "Bem, você volta comigo, mocinha."

Bella uivou como um animal ferido. "Mama, não! Por favor, me deixe ficar aqui, não quero ser levada pelo Índio, ele vai me mandar para o tlonco e me queimar, como fez a Wendy!!" Ela abanou desesperadamente por sobre os ombros da mãe para o pequeno bolo de tecido vermelho e cabelo preto que a seguia. "JAKE!"

Ele assustou-se. A Mama ia entregar sua amiga Bella para o Índio para queimá-la, que horror! Ele nunca havia escutado falar de um lugar chamado Tlonco, mas de alguma forma sabia que era um destino pior do que a morte para a linda Bella cuja face estava tão suja e o cabelo tão cheio de nós quanto os dele próprios. Seguiu atrás, esperando por uma oportunidade para salvar a donzela.

Bella sentou-se, chorando, no sofá da casa vermelha... seu fim estava próximo e ela estava totalmente sozinha. Bem, não completamente sozinha, seu pato de borracha ainda estava enterrado em seu bolso como se dissesse _'não se preocupe... você não vai se arriscar sozinha'_. Lágrimas desceram pelas suas bochechas, ter que ir para o tlonco tão novinha! A vida era tão injusta... Deve ser muito quente lá na fogueira... e solitário. Alguém se lembraria dela após sua morte? Sua mãe e seu pai estavam, o que quer que significasse aquilo, se divorciando... eles talvez não precisavam mais dela. Que triste ninguém se lembrar e nem ficar de luto em sua memória quando ela passasse para o outro lado do tlonco.

Repentinamente, a pequena janela sobre o sofá deslizou e uma mão suja e cheia de unhas grandes esticou-se para baixo, para ela, como se fosse a mão de Deus. "Bella! Pode me ouvir?" Era o menino do poço, Jake! Ela estava salva!

"Jake, estou aqui!" Ela esticou-se e agarrou a mão dele, ele a salvaria! "Consegue me puxar?"

Barulho se fez ouvir do outro lado da parede. "Não, a janela é muito pequena!" Ele perdeu o pé e caiu de novo no chão. Oh, não, certamente Bella seria mandada para o Tlonco! Ele tinha que salvá-la.

Enquanto o pequenino Jacob desesperadamente tentava escalar a parede novamente, a mãe de Bella entrou na sala. "Okay, Isabella, hora de ir." Ela pegou umas bolsas e saiu.

E como se fosse deixa, o Índio passou pelo corredor da saca com algumas toras que serviam de lenha... para os olhos de Bella era tão grandes quanto um tlonco e o barulho de fogo creptando seria a última coisa que ela ouviria antes de ser queimada junto com as toras. Tinha apenas uma esperança para escapar do Índio. Ela gritou com sua última respiração, "Jacob!" Enquanto seu pai chegou para pegá-la, ela lutava para ele não agarrá-la, suas pernas geladas chutando. No último instante, antes que ela fosse pega pelo casaco por seu pai, uma forte mão agarrou seu pulso escorregadio.

"Segure firme, peguei você!" Os dedos dele, de Jake, apertaram-se, tentando segurar as mãos ensopadas dela enquanto ela lentamente escorregava por entre seus dedos. Jacob torceu o corpo e empurrou seu braço através do buraco de vidro até os ombros. Ele não podia perdê-la ainda, tinha acabado de conhecê-la! Se ao menos ele pudesse parar o horrível gigante que estava ameaçando roubar sua amiga para longe.

Bella assustou-se quando sua mão escorregou um pouco mais da mão de Jake. "Não consigo segurar!" Ela gritou quando seu pai conseguiu agarrar sua perna. Debateu-se e se puxou, agarrando a mão do amigo próxima da bochecha. "Obrigada por tentar me salvar... mas é tarde demais." Ela beijou a mão dele e a soltou. Não podia puxá-lo pelo ralo abaixo junto com ela. "Por favor, lembre-se de mim!"

"Eu nunca poderei esquecer você!" Não! Ela não podia desaparecer tão cedo! Alcançando dentro da sua manga, ele jogou sua propriedade mais preciosa para Bella. "Rápido, use isso para abater o gigante!" Ele berrou enquanto caía para o chão novamente.

Ela pegou o pequeno pião de madeira e o tacou, mirando no pé de seu pai. Para sua maravilha, aquilo fez seu pai soltá-la e começar a pular em um pé só pela sala. Um brilhante sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "Jake, funcionou!" Ela ficou de pé e olhou pela janela. O menino estava deitado no solo, olhando para ela, um sorriso feliz emplastrado na face quando viu a menina sorrindo de volta. Graças a Deus! A bonita, suja e emaranhada menina Bella estava salva!

"Vá perto da árvore!" Ela gritou para ele, como uma Rapunzel de verdade. Então ela desapareceu.

Seu coração estava batendo rápido em seu peito, Bella, depois de gritar desculpas para seu pai, preparou-se para encontrar o bravo príncipe que a havia salvo! Cuidadosamente abriu a porta da frente. Agachado sobre o chão estava um menino com um longo e emaranhado cabelo, preto como a noite. Os olhos dele a encaravam felizes, negras bolas de gude sob a luz do sol poente. Ele estava vestido todo de vermelho, como o pequeno e valente príncipe no livro de história. O vento soprou através das cortinas de sua janela aberta.

Uau... ele pensou, ela era realmente bonita. Ela estava vestindo um vestido verde claro com um estranho casaco que tinha um pônei rosa galopando na frente, devia ser o brasão da tribo dela, ele pensou enquanto levantava-se e curvava-se como sua mãe havia lhe ensinado. O cabelo dela era mais marrom que o mais caro chocolate, e era ondulado nas pontas.

Bella curvou-se também... ainda sorrindo. Ela saltou para frente e jogou os braços ao redor do seu salvador. "Obrigada por me salvar!" Abraçando-o, ela o sentiu envolver os braços ao redor do seu corpo magricela e a abraçar apertado. Rindo, ele girou com ela nos braços.

"Você está salva, estou tão feliz!" Ele finalmente a colocou no chão e sentou-se perto dela. Repentinamente lembrou-se que tinha perdido o pião... sua face enrugou-se e algumas lágrimas grandes escorregaram.

Bella assustou-se. "Jake, o que houve?"

"Eu perdi meu pião... era meu brinquedo favorito." Ele começou a soluçar.

Bella lançou os braços ao redor dele. "Não se preocupe! Vou lhe dar meu brinquedo favorito, porque você me salvou." Ela levantou-se e vasculhou nos bolsos. Sentando na terra novamente, ela voltou-se para o menino soluçando, a mão apertada ao redor do item mais precioso que tinha.

Ele fungou, triste, mas curioso sobre o que ela estava segurando.

"Este é a minha fita de cabelo favorita." Ela sussurrou, sentando em frente ao príncipe triste. "Eu a fiz, vê como é entrelaçada? Eu fiz isso com meus próprios dedos." Ela a ergueu, um fio vermelho escuro enrolado ao redor da mão. Ela esticou-se e amarrou uma ponta ao redor do mindinho dele e a outra ponta no próprio dedo. "Agora somos almas gêmeas!" Ela exclamou enquanto segurava o fio vermelho entre eles. "Não importa aonde você for, seremos capazes de encontrar um ao outro!"

Jacob olhou para o precioso presente, era milhões de vezes melhor que um pião velho! Ele esticou-se e segurou a mão de Bella com a sua. Nunca imaginou que alguém como ela fosse dar algo tão especial para alguém como ele! Inclinou-se para frente e pressionou a sua boca contra a dela como tinha visto sua mãe fazer com seu pai. Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e disse, "Amo você!" Ajudou a menina a levantar-se. "Venha comigo, não volte para o poço! Se você vier comigo, sempre protegerei você! E sempre amarei você!"

Bella ergueu-se. "Okay! Mas e meus pais? Se eu não voltar antes do jantar, minha mãe e meu pai vão ficar muito bravos!"

Jacob agachou-se. "Suba nas minhas costas, vou carregar você." Juntos correram pela terra e fizeram uma louca corrida até o quarto dele. O coração de Kagome estava batendo como doido enquanto ele sorria para ela.

Ele estava tão feliz! Que pessoa maravilhosa ele tinha encontrado. O fio vermelho que os conectava balançava enquanto respiravam fundo. Repentinamente, uma luz invadiu o quarto e Jacob gritou. "Bella, a Mama, atrás de você!"

Bella olhou por sobre os ombros, para ver sua mãe atrás dela, enquanto Jake começou a correr para fora do quarto, driblando a Mama. Bella seguiu quando o fio esticou-se. Jacob a puxou para fora da casa e os dois se esconderam atrás de um carro de polícia.

Olharam um para o outro em perfeito entendimento. Contaram silenciosamente até três e correram para longe quando a Mama surgiu atrás deles. Jacob alcançou o outro lado do carro, mas sentiu o fio apertar-se dolorosamente ao redor do dedo. Olhando para trás, viu Bella ser puxada pela Mama. "Jake!", ela berrou. "Lembre-se, eu amo você também!" O fio vermelho escorregou do dedinho dela, enquanto era puxada para dentro do carro.

Ele gritou para cima com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu amei você primeiro!" Então Bella havia sumido e a face de sua própria mãe apareceu acima dele. Tinha sido um sonho? Olhou para o dedo enquanto sua mãe o banhava em perguntas. O fio vermelho escuro balançava, ainda ligada ao seu mindinho. Rapidamente, ele amarrou as pontas e deslizou o laço ao redor da cabeça e passou um braço através, de forma que isso passasse através do seu ombro direito e sob seu braço esquerdo. Ele tinha que voltar para ela! Debatendo-se nos braços da mãe ele saltou para o chão e começou a correr na direção do carro que já estava longe. Ela o catou no meio do caminho. "Não, Jacob... você não pode correr atrás de um carro.", ela riu suavemente.

"Mas, Mãe!"

"Mas prometa que não vai correr atrás de carros na estrada de novo, você promete?" Ela o segurou apertadamente contra os ombros.

Lágrimas nos olhos, ele concordou com a cabeça, passando o dedo sobre o fio ao redor dele e disse, "Sim, mamãe. Eu prometo..." Olhando por sobre os ombros da mãe, sussurrou, "Tchau por enquanto, Bella... vou encontrar você de novo, não se preocupe!"

Anos mais tarde, bem depois de Jacob ter reencontrado Bella, até mesmo depois de ter descoberto que era um lobisomem... ele soube que era a menininha que ele tinha salvo há tanto tempo atrás... esta é a verdadeira razão porque Jacob se apaixonou por Bella. Ele sabia que ela era aquela que ele tinha amado primeiro...


	2. Porque é ele quem eu amo mais

**A INFÂNCIA DELES**

**(Their childhood)**

**Garota Inu**

**2. Porque é ele quem eu amo mais...**

Jacob suspirou, seu escuro rabo de cavalo deslizando pelas suas costas, e fundindo-se com a escuridão de sua camisa preta. Havia sido há tanto tempo que sua amiga havia desaparecido sem ele pela estrada. O destino era tão cruel para fazê-lo perder seu único amor à pequena idade de seis. Pareciam que décadas haviam se passado desde que ele a havia conhecido... desde aquela única noite de paixão. Ele ruborizou-se e colocou a mão sobre os lábios. Ele, o pequeno Jacob, a havia beijado, tendo seis anos, ele tinha algumas dúvidas se aquilo tinha afinal acontecido mesmo. O relacionamento deles estava indo rápido demais? Suspirando, começou a examinar a estrada com os olhos afiados novamente. Não importava realmente, ele pensou. Ela tinha se ido há tanto, tanto tempo atrás. Sob os raios do sol poente Jacob refletiu na abstinência de dois dias de Bella.

Do lado de fora, ele conseguia escutar a enorme multidão da reserva de La Push convergindo para o tempo para olhar as estrelas. Hoje era o dia de Tanabata, o dia do Festival da Estrela. O dia no ano inteiro em que a estrela chamada Altair e a estrela chamada Vega podiam se enxergar. A história parecia familiar... os amantes eram separados pela Via Láctea. Ele e seu amor estavam separados pela estrada. Sabia que a vista das estrelas seria perfeita esta noite... era a lua nova. Mais do que nunca ele quis que Bella estivesse ali com ele. Havia decorado uma haste de bambu inteira com papéis de desejo, os quais todos diziam a mesma coisa: _"Eu desejo que Bella volte hoje."_

Jacob suspirou profundamente, então virou-se, arrumando a blusa preta larga enquanto desistia.

Lá embaixo, na beirada da rua, Bella olhou para Jacob no mesmo momento que ele desviou o olhar. Ela estava tão excitada! Sentiu seu coração bater alegremente quando captou o cheiro de Jacob no ar quando saiu do carro. Ele estava ali! Esta noite era a noite em que ela podia mostrar a Jacob que ela também amava ele! Aparecendo atrás dele, ela berrou, "BOO!"

Jacob girou enquanto o sol descia completamente.

O rosto dele abriu-se em um sorriso mais brilhante do que três centenas de sóis enquanto ela se jogava sobre ele. Atirando os braços ao redor dele em total abandono, ela riu. "O que acontece aqui? Por que a multidão?"

Jacob sorriu. Colocou um fio vermelho na mão dela, o fio do destino que os ligava. Bella sorriu e o amarrou no pulso para jamais perder. Jacob sorriu mais. "Vamos, é o Dia de Tanabata!" Ele gritou enquanto agarrava a mão dela e corria para a porta. Bella o seguiu obedientemente, segurando apertadamente a mão dele.

"Uh, o que é o Dia de Tanabata?" ela olhou ao redor, e parou, repentinamente tímida quando se viu na multidão.

Virando-se, mangas da blusa preta larga flutuando ao redor dele, Jacob sorriu. "Você não tem Dia de Tanabata?"

"Não."

"Bem, Tanabata é o dia em que você faz pedidos e olha as estrelas!" Uma idéia passou visivelmente sobre sua pequena face brilhante e morena. "Você já fez o seu pedido?"

Ela abanou a cabeça, cabelo esvoaçando. "Nh-uh."

Sorrindo como um gato, Jacob o puxou através das luzes coloridas espalhadas nas árvores. Para longe do cheiro de carne assada e multidão. Correndo com o vento nos cabelos, o pequeno casal atingia o solo com os pequenos pés. Jacob guiou Bella para o quintal de sua casa e a base da maior árvore daquela região. "Este é o meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo!" Jacob puxou-a pela mão para mais perto. "Esta árvore tem mais de mil anos! E o melhor de tudo..." Ele inclinou-se para sussurrar em sua orelha, "É mágica."

Bella olhou para a árvore e estremeceu. "É tão grande..." sussurrou admirada, deixando a mão de Jacob escorregar enquanto ele caminhava para uma caixa situada perto de uma das raízes. Andando, Bella esticou-se para tocar um lugar nu no tronco da árvore. Estava localizada bem acima de sua cabeça, ficou macia por causa do tempo, ela supôs.

Jacob apareceu ao lado dela, segurando um brilhante pedaço de papel vermelho e três gizes. "Aqui, se você puder escrever seu pedido no papel quando isto tocar aquele local na árvore, vai se tornar realidade! A Senhora Árvore é alta o bastante para conversar com as duas estrelas! Ele pedirá para elas para lhe concederem o pedido!" Ele empurrou as coisas para as mãos dela, e a beijou rapidamente. "Elas concederam o meu..." ele sussurrou.

"Oh." Ela disse. "O que você pediu?"

Jacob ruborizou. "Não posso dizer, você pode desaparecer novamente."

Ela sorriu. "Você pediu para eu voltar, não foi?"

"Já que você descobriu, tudo bem saber agora, acho eu." Ele concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Sim, eu desejei que você voltasse! Agora, rápido e faça o seu pedido antes que todas as estrelas sumam. Será tarde demais, então!"

Bella olhou para o papel... "Não sei como escrever ainda." Ela disse suavemente, embaraçada... sua mãe tinha lhe prometido ensinar, mas ainda não tinha tido chance de aprender. Ela meio que se recusava a ir a escola, não gostava de multidão, mas parecia que seus pais contratariam uma professora particular.

Jacob esticou-se e pegou o papel de volta. Ele escalou sobre uma raíz e inclinou-se contra a árvore. "Olá de novo, Senhora Árvore. Muito obrigada por me ajudar com o meu pedido." Ele sussurrou. "Poderia por favor ajudar minha amiga Bella com o pedido dela agora?" Ela olhou para baixo, enquanto Bella balançava para manter o equilíbrio sobre a raiz vizinha da de Jacob. "Okay, qual é o seu pedido?", ele pediu.

"Achei que eu não podia lhe dizer!" Ela disse, horrorizada por quase perder o pedido.

"Temos que escrever o pedido... Acho que elas vão entender a situação." Jacob cuidadosamente escreveu alguns caracteres, mas parou. "Seu 'Bella' é normal?"

"Papai diz que tem dois L's porque sou especial." Ela disse. "Por quê?"

"Estou escrevendo que eu vou estar escrevendo por você, porque você não pode fazer isso." Ele escreveu um pouco mais rápido e então leu, "_'Eu sou Bella e não consigo escrever ainda. Então, meu namorado Jake está fazendo isso por mim!'_ Tudo bem assim?"

As bochechas de Bella queimaram enquanto se mexia para não cair. Acho que ele é meu namorado, ela pensou. "Sim."

"Okay, o que você deseja?" Ele sentou, giz vermelho pronto para escrever o desejo mais importante que ela jamais havia pedido. Ele a sentiu respirar fundo ao seu lado.

"Eu desejo que Jake fique comigo para sempre."

Dez anos mais tarde...

Jacob chegou no local marcado para se encontrar com Bella e seus amigos pro cinema, suspirando aliviado quando Bella o abraçou, parabenizando-o por ter completado seu Rabbit e o apresentou a todos que já haviam chegado. Alisando a roupa que vestira, uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta larga, com seu cabelo longo solto, esticou-se e olhou a posição do sol. Felizmente, ainda havia mais do que tempo suficiente para mostrar aos seus novos companheiros como celebrar um dos seus feriados favoritos. Riu quando a menina chamada Lauren se aproximou, querendo saber mais. Bella parecia quase irritada com as ações da garota, os olhos estreitos.

"Vocês sabiam que hoje é o Dia de Tanabata?" Jacob perguntou a Bella e ao grupo de estudantes, quando chegaram em frente ao cinema. Quando todos abanaram a cabeça, ele continuou. "Hoje é o Dia de Tanabata, o dia do Festival da Estrela. O único dia do ano inteiro em que a estrela chamada Altair e a estrela chamada Vega podem ver uma à outra. Eles eram amantes que foram separados em lados opostos da Via Láctea."

Todos olharam para ele, obviamente confusos. Bella olhou para Jacob e disse, "Huh?"

Ele suspirou, sorrindo, e disse, "Bem, o Dia de Tanabata é o dia em que você faz pedidos e olha as estrelas!" Jacob olhou quando escutou Bella fazer um pequeno som atrás dele. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Os outros rapidamente concordaram que aquilo ia ser muito mais divertido do que procurar por um filme que todos concordassem a noite toda.

Ele sorriu e puxou vários papéis coloridos em seguida, de sua mochila que o acompanhava aonde fosse. Enquanto caminhavam até os bancos, ele passou um pedaço para cada um. Laranja para Lauren, violeta para Angela, azul para a priminha de seis anos de Angela (teve de ficar de babá), vermelho para si mesmo e verde para Bella. "Agora vocês precisam escrever seus pedidos no papel..." Ele parou de falar quando Bella catou o papel vermelho das mãos dele.

"Você me deu o papel de cor errada." Ela disse, colocando o papel verde no lugar do papel vermelho.

Jacob inclinou a cabeça, surpreendido com aquelas ações. "Não existe cor errada, Bells, todos são a mesma coisa."

"Eu quero a vermelha. Além do mais, pedidos são estúpidos, nunca funcionam." Ela andou até a caixa e estudou os gizes antes de escolher um púrpura.

Os outros a observaram com interesse, antes de voltarem a atenção para os respectivos papéis e pedidos. Jacob observou Bella silenciosamente, com uma estranha sensação de déjà vu. Jullie puxou-o pela meia, "Jacob, não consigo escrever ainda... o que eu preciso fazer?"

Ele sorriu e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. "Vou ajudar você a escrever. Qual seu nome?

"Jullie!"A pequena menina soriu, um dente da frente lhe faltando.

Jacob sorriu de volta. "O seu Julie é normal?"

Angela respondeu por ela. "É com dois L's."

Bella gelou. O pequeno local quente na sua barriga pulou dolorosamente. Por que isto tudo parecia tão familiar? Ela enfiou o papel e o giz dentro do bolso e afastou-se do grupo. Ninguém notou isso além de Jacob. Ele rapidamente terminou o desejo de Jullie e seguiu a garota, Jullie em seus calcanhares. Imaginou que ela estivesse assim, porque ainda sofria com a partida do ex-namorado, Edward Cullen.

Seguindo de perto, Jullie colidiu com as pernas de Jacob quando ele parou. A mão cobriu a boca para impedir o pequeno som de sair da garganta. Perto de uma árvore, Bella tinha seu pedaço de papel pressionado fortemente contra o tronco. Com trêmulos golpes de giz, ela escreveu em letras pequenas até que cobriam os dois lados do papel.

Jullie correu até ela e olhou por cima dos ombros de Bella, já que ela estava agachada, enquato a garota crescida continuava a escrever sobre seu papel. "O que você pediu?" Ela deu um gritinho quando Bella a afastou um pouco forte demais com o susto.

"Você nao viu, viu?" Ela perguntou, mais preocupada do que zangada. "Jullie, me ajude, se você viu meu pedido, eu—"

Jullie a olhou, "Não sei ler! Jacob teve que me ajudar com o meu pedido!" Ela correu para se esconder atrás das pernas de Jacob. Então, quando ela viu Bella vindo na direção de Jacob, disparou na direção do grupo.

Jacob olhou para Bella de perto. "Ei, como você sabia que não podemos dizer o que pedimos?"

Ela brincou com o sujo e manchado fio vermelho que lhe servia de pulseira. "Não sei... parece ser que as pessoas não devem saber." Ela desviou o olhar enquanto Jacob continuava a encará-la.

"Por que escreveu numa árvore?"

"Era o único lugar reto..." Ela disse, entregando o giz de volta para ele antes de esconder seu pedaço de papel no bolso.

"Oh," ele disse, desapontado por alguma razão que não conseguia nomear. "Me diga o que você desejou."

Ela ruborizou... "Não. Se eu fizer isso, o desejo não se realiza."

"Ora vamos, por favor?"

"O que foi que você pediu?"

"Seu eu contar a você, vai me dizer o seu?"

"Não..." ela quietamente deslizou sua mão ao redor da de Jacob. "Vem, vamos voltar para lá."

Enquanto os dois caminhavam, as duas estrelas olharam o pedaço de papel que escorregou do bolso dela. Elas leram o pedido e abanaram a cabeça. Para que fazer um pedido que já tinha sido concedido?

Escrito sobre o papel, quantas vezes coubesse no papel, estavam estas palavras:

'_Eu desejo que Jake fique comigo para sempre, porque é ele quem eu amo mais.'_


	3. Posso segurar sua mão até eu dormir?

**A INFÂNCIA DELES**

**(Their childhood)**

**Garota Inu**

**3. Posso segurar sua mão até eu dormir?**

Bella acordou assustada, suor grudando seu pijama e o saco-de-dormir sob ela. Coração batendo no peito, ela esticou para achar relaxar seus músculos tensos. Bella tentou acalmar a respiração. O que havia dado nela para acordar daquele jeito? O céu da noite permaneceu silencioso acima. As estrelas piscavam para ela pela janela, frias e indiferentes como um ex-amante.

Estremeceu sob o olhar gelado delas. Estava dormindo na sala da casa dos Black, porque o bando não a queria longe deles enquanto Victória estivesse viva, mas ela também não aceitou tirar a cama de Jacob. Erguendo o braço para acomodar-se novamente no saco-de-dormir, ela encontrou uma de suas mãos firmemente segura. Olhos arregalando-se, ela virou a cabeça para encontrar Jacob enrolado ao redor da mão dela, seus dedos tocando a bochecha dele. O que é isso...? Ele estava tremendo tão violentamente que por um momento Bella pensou se nenhum monstro invisível não o estaria atacando. Então uma lágrima caiu com um silêncio úmido sobre a palma da sua mão, escorregou pelo seu pulso e molhou sua coberta.

Por um segundo, ele parecia uma pequenina e indefesa criança.

Bella abanou a cabeça. Tinha sido assim nos últimos dias... ela ficava observando o emburrado Jacob e vendo um pequeno menino se olhasse tempo demais. Por alguma razão, um pequenino Jacob era muito mais familiar para ela. Era como se o menino já tivesse escavado um pequeno nicho em seu coração. Diferente do crescido lobisomem, o pequenino estava sempre sorrindo para ela, olhos dourados brilhando com absoluto amor infantil.

Era isso! Por isso ela acordou daquele jeito, ela esteve sonhando com a criança morena... só que o menino, no sonho não estava sorrindo. Estava todo ensangüentado e triste, tão terrivelmente triste...

Dez anos atrás...

Bella sentou perto da janela e sentiu o cheiro da chuva, limpa e pesada no vento. Sua mãe e pai estavam fora, naquela tempestade que se aproximava. Quando voltassem, um papel escrito DIVÓRCIO estaria com eles, como sua mãe havia gritado para seu papai. E como não poderia ficar sozinha em casa, a esposa do Índio malvado estava vindo tomar conta dela, mas ainda não havia chegado. Bella virou-se e correu uma escova através do cabelo grosso. Ela encolheu-se quando a escova encontrou um nó particularmente difícil. Se sua mãe estivesse ali, ela estaria escovando o cabelo de Bella. Depois que o papel chegasse aqui, sua mãe nunca mais iria penteá-la mais, ela sabia disso! Todo o tempo será gasto com o divórcio, divórcio, divórcio, seja-lá-o-que-isso-fosse. Tudo era o divórcio, agora! Estúpido divórcio...

À distância, um trovão ribombou.

No carro, à caminho da casa dos Swan, Jacob inclinou-se contra sua própria mãe no banco do lado enquanto ela cuidadosamente afagava seu cabelo com a mão livre do volante. Seus olhos meio-fechados e sonolentos por causa das atividades do dia, Jacob estava quase adormecido. Ele esfregou os olhos pela centésima vez no dia.

"Qual o problema, bebê?" Sua mãe perguntou suavemente, os dedos trabalhando lenta e magicamente sobre a massa emaranhada. Seu filho esteve remexendo-se e seu olhos lacrimejando desde a tarde.

Ainda esfregando os olhos, ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e fez bico. "Nada, mãe." Ele não queria que ela soubesse que ele tinha extremas saudades de sua amiga. Ele esteve perto do poço o dia todo para ver se ela aparecia de novo, mas nada. Ele havia desistido de esperar e correu de volta para casa, para sua mãe e um prato quente de sopa, lutando contra as lágrimas que não pediam permissão para cair.

Inclinou-se de novo e descansou a cabeça sobre o macio colo da mãe. Suspirando feliz, ele encolheu-se quando sua mãe encontrou um pedaço de cabelo particularmente complicado perto da sua orelha. Ele queria tanto contar sobre Bella! Nunca tinha mantido um segredo de sua mãe antes, muito menos mentido. Mas por alguma razão, estava com medo de que ela fosse dizer que era imaginária. Suas mãos quentes finalmente terminaram com a missão e estavam gentilmente acomodando seu cabelo desembaraçado no lugar. "Está dormindo, meu bebê?"

"Não..." ele olhou para o lindo rosto dela e correu seus dedos através do cabelo longo e escuro. "Eu amo você, Mãe". Ele sorriu quando uma sombra de sorriso tocou os lábios dela.

"E eu amo você também, meu querido filho..." Ela olhou para a estrada, repentinamente doente quando os trovões ribombavam à distância. A tempestade aproximava-se vingativa.

Jacob acordou durante a viagem ainda, para o som do trovão explodindo no ar como um chicote. A princípio ele estava confuso, tudo que podia ver era a rica seda do vestido de sua mãe. Sua face e cabelo estavam molhados com a chuva. Ele notou que sua mãe o tinha nos braços e estava correndo através da noite escura. Riscas de relâmpagos iluminavam o caminho dela enquanto ele escutava a respiração áspera e o coração martelante. "Mãe?" Ele sussurrou, repentinamente assustado e chorando.

"Quieto, bebê..." Ela sussurrou, acelerando quando alcançou uma clareira. O trovão rugiu na noite e Jacob viu os olhos bestiais e vermelhos perseguindo-os. A silhueta demarcada pelo fogo branco que queimava o céu, uma figura solitária saltou no ar. Olhos arregalando-se, Jacob tentou gritar um aviso, mas o ar foi tomado de sua garganta quando a coisa pousou sobre as pequenas costas de sua mãe.

Ela caiu ao chão, sua criança amassada sob ela na terra molhada. Seu corpo estava trêmulo enquanto escondia Jacob com o próprio corpo. O relâmpagou brilhou, os olhos vermelhos da figura flamejaram na noite.

O rosto de sua mãe foi puxado quando a coisa agarrou seu cabelo. Em uma voz velha demais para o corpo que a hospedava, a criatura rosnou. "Sua cria é a que dará ínicio aos Protetores? Responda, mulher."

Os olhos escuros dela correram para o filho, pedindo para que ele permanecesse absolutamente quieto. Ela tossiu quando o corpo atrás dela a agarrou pela garganta. "Eu não sei, meu Lorde..." A respiração veio como um sussurro e foi varrido com o vento da tempestade. A chuva atingia o rosto dela, misturando-se com as lágrimas.

O trovão esmagou o céu, estremecendo a terra encharcada sob Jacob enquanto penetrava em suas roupas. Ele observou aterrorizado enquanto o cabelo de sua mãe caía como uma cortina ao redor dele. Seu mundo girava lentamente ao seu redor. Sentiu as mãos de sua mãe o puxarem, esmagando-o contra ela. Ele tremia, o lado do rosto pressionado firmemente contra o peito dela, o som do coração rivalizando com o trovão em suas orelhas.

A voz disse novamente, "Sua cria é o alpha? Diga-me agora, mulher." A voz era tão terrivelmente calma quanto o vendo que ululava ao redor deles. Jacob captou pedaços de cabelo branco por entre a cortina de cabelos de sua mãe. Sentiu os braços dela apertarem-se ao redor dele.

Resolução marcou sua face serena e tristemente ela olhou para o filho. "Nunca... eu nunca direi para alguém como você." Ela sussurrou, lágrimas enchendo os olhos e lavando o rosto do pequeno filho. "Nunca." Fechando os olhos, ela curvou-se ao redor do seu bebê e beijou sua testa.

"Ótimo, então". A voz replicou sem emoção evidente.

As orelhas de Jacob ficaram atentas com as palavras. Talvez a voz fosse embora agora que sabia que sua mãe não tinha nada a ver com aquilo! Ele respirou tremulamente e estremeceu. Então escutou passos e pensou que a coisa pudesse estar indo embora! Eles estavam salvos...

Sua mãe não fez um som. Mesmo se tivesse feito, o trovão a teria silenciado tão efetivamente quanto o demônio o fez naquela noite. Jacob não conseguiu ver o rosto dela enquanto uma expressão doída atravessou suas feições bonitas e jovens. Ele não escutou o barulho molhado de corte enquanto o monstro pálido de olhos vermelhos estraçalhava o pequeno corpo de sua mãe. Tudo que ele pôde ver foi o sangue lentamente manchando suas mãos de vermelho e o salgado sabor de lágrimas que ela havia chorado por ele. E lentamente, muito lentamente, ele ouviu o som do coração de sua mãe desaparecer no nada.

A voz disse, "Saia, criança amaldiçoada."

Assustado demais para permanecer como estava, Jacob saiu do abraço da mãe, choramingando. Sua face enrugou-se quando a viu, surrada, ensangüentada e morta. "Mãe". Ele engatinhou para o lado dela e balançou seus ombros. "Mãe..." As lágrimas cortaram suas bochechas como os relâmpagos no céu escuro. Ela não podia estar morta! Ela estava brincando, como fazia em casa antes de pô-lo para dormir... ele desesperadamente tirou o cabelo molhado do rosto dela. "Mamãe, acorde! Por favor... Mãe…"

"Ela está morta, tolo."

Os olhos jovens e alquebrados de Jacob viraram-se para o dono da voz. Atrás de si estava um homem, duas vezes mais velho que ele. Vestido em delicada seda e armadura de guerra, o longo cabelo branco do homem voava ao redor do seu rosto ao vento. Sobre o seu ombro, como um estranho enfeite, uma faixa escrito Volturi. As garras do homem estavam ensangüentadas...

O vermelho estava pingando das garras do indivíduo como a chuva corria pelas suas mãos. Aquele era o sangue de sua mãe... uma pequena voz em sua mente sussurrou. Agora corra antes que você se junte a ela!

Bella acordou assustada quando o trovão estremeceu o vidro de sua janela. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Ela saiu da cama, coração martelando. Espiando o quarto dos pais, descobriu que eles ainda não tinham retornado. Nada havia acontecido com eles... então, com quem? Seus olhos arregalaram-se... Jake... havia algo errado com Jake! Ela correu escadas abaixo. Seus pés repentinamente criaram asas para ajudá-la. A babá, esposa do Índio, ainda não havia chegado, ela notou enquanto corria para a porta da frente. O relâmpago flamejou enquanto a chuva atingia seu rosto como uma cortina fria. Sua camisola estava encharcada nos três primeiros passos em direção ao seu quintal, esperando encontrar Jacob nas árvores, igual na primeira vez que se viram. Ela não se importou nem mesmo quando o trovão rugiu para ela. Ela tinha que achar Jake.

Ele tinha que continuar correndo... o demônio atrás de si rosnava e tentava acerta-lo com as garras. Jacob gritou quando elas feriram seu ombro. Mesmo o casaco que sua mãe havia lhe feito não podia protege-lo agora. Com o pensamento de sua mãe morta vieram novas lágrimas. Seu coração doía mais do que qualquer ferimento que aquela coisa atrás dele pudesse infringir.

Bella estava sorrindo para ele...

Abanou a cabeça... de onde aquilo tinha vindo? Repentinamente, ele soube para onde sua mãe esteve correndo. Diante dele, iluminado pelo relâmpago, estava o carro de polícia que levou Bella para longe dele. Ele engoliu o choro e correu a pequena distância enquanto as garras desciam novamente tentando agarrá-lo.

Bella soluçou, esquadrinhando as árvores desesperada por Jake. Lágrimas estavam misturadas com a chuva enquanto ela curvava-se sobre a cerca que a impedia de sair e procurá-lo. Não importava o quão assustada ela estava, precisava encontrá-lo. Seus pés deram um impulso no chão e ela cambaleou, atingindo o outro lado da cerca. Piscando, abanou a cabeça e o sangue escorrer de seu joelho ralado. Olhou para frente, para a floresta, tão escura quanto uma cavidade decadente. Seu coração encheu-se de dor e ela gritou.

"JAAAKEE!"

A dor espalhou-se pelas suas costas, enquanto ele caía para o chão, grama molhada enganando seus pés com água. A coisa estava acima dele, pronta para estraçalha-lo em pedaços. Jacob fechou os olhos e esperou pelo fim. Pelo menos ele poderia ver sua mãe novamente... suas orelhas captaram o som desesperado. Um grito aterrorizado ecoou pela tempestade, seu nome estava sendo chamado de perto do carro. Bella... ela estava lá!

O demônio acima dele olhou para o lado da voz da menina. Jacob rosnou sob ele. De forma alguma ele deixaria que esta, esta coisa machucasse sua Bella! Ele atacou e rasgou as bochechas da criatura, três ferimentos de cada lado. A coisa uivou sobre ele, ferimentos curando-se quase instantaneamente, porém com hematomas de uma cor quase púrpura. A criatura rosnou. Definitivamente esta criança era um Protetor, ele pensou, caso contrário, não o feriria. Cambaleando, Jacob correu para o som da voz. Conseguiu ver a beirada do quintal onde Bella estava, bem à sua frente.

Caindo sobre Bella e virando-se para rasgar mais do que uma bochecha, ele viu que ninguém mais o seguia. Olhou para baixo e seu coração começou a bater novamente.

Abaixo dele, Bella, o cabelo flutuando ao redor da face como uma chama, esticou-se para ele. Seus braços foram abertos o mais possível enquanto a chuva caía ao redor. Ele sentiu o rosto torcer-se, ela estava ali... ela estava realmente ali. Naquele momento ele não queria nada mais do que estar nos braços dela. E então estava.

Bella o agarrou antes que ele. Fechando os braços ao redor dele, o sentiu soluçar contra seus ombros. Seu cabelo de seda negra, ensopado com o cheiro da chuva. Ela o puxou o mais próximo quanto pôde e sentiu o coração dele batendo selvagemente no peito. Seu próprio coração doeu enquanto escutava seu choro despedaçado, enquanto desapareciam para dentro da casa. O suave bater da chuva diminuiu ainda mais enquanto a porta dos fundos se fechava sozinha com o vento forte.

Jacob tentou desaparecer dentro da garota que o envolvia. O cheiro dela, seus braços, o calor de seu corpo e o som do coração batendo apenas o lembravam do que ele tinha acabado de perder. Lágrimas quentes nas bochechas, ele caiu sobre os joelhos, puxando a pequena e molhada menina com ele. As peças do seu mundo estavam lentamente se desmanchando. Ela era a única esperança que havia sobrado...

Bella apenas o abraçou e acariciou seu cabelo molhado. Silenciosamente, porque seu coração lhe disse para assim fazer. Ele estava quase menor do que ela, seu corpo magro tremia sob as camadas de roupa encharcada. A sua sala que tinha a porta para o quintal ecoava com o choro dele. Um pedaço do próprio coração de Bella se quebrou quando ele virou os olhos pretos para ela e disse, "Ele matou minha mãe, Bella... ele a matou." Sua voz quieta e confusa. Bella não conseguia suportar olhar para os olhos dele. Fechou os seus, então, e beijou gentilmente os lábios trêmulos de Jacob. "Shh, tudo bem para você chorar... não precisa explicar para mim."

Jacob soluçou.

Mais tarde, Bella curvou-se protetoramente ao redor do pequeno príncipe, puxando as cobertas sobre ambos. Ela havia colocado a criança ferida em sua sala. Depois de forçá-lo a um banho quente, ela havia desajeitadamente lavado a massa de roupa vermelha, a mesma que ele usava quando o conheceu. Parecia ser a favorita dele. A tempestade havia finalmente cessado enquanto ela enrolava as bandagens de gaze ao redor das feridas de Jake. Ao longo de tudo, Jacob não havia parado de chorar e Bella não havia dito uma palavra. Sua mente estava queimando com perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido, como e especialmente por que. Mas sabia que agora não era a hora para fazer perguntas. Agora estavam em sua cama, enrolados em cobertas, e seu corpo envolvendo o de Jacob.

Jacob havia se aquietado, Bella imaginou que os olhos finalmente haviam ficado secos. Ele não devia mais ter lágrimas para chorar. Ela o abraçou. Ele enrigeceu.

"Promete que virá me ver amanhã, Jake?" Bella pediu.

"Prometo." Ele concordou, sua voz trêmula, seu choro ameaçando voltar. "B-Bella?" Ele sussurrou enquanto puxava as cobertas ao redor dele como um casulo.

"Sim, Jake?" Ela mexeu-se quando Jacob rolou para encará-la.

Os olhos muito pretos deles eram tímidos e feridos. Por um momento, Bella imaginou se carvão podia sangrar vermelho. "Posso segurar sua mão até eu dormir?" Ele puxava um pequeno pedaço de pêlo do cobertor. Bella gentilmente deslizou a mão para dentro da dele, as testas pressionadas gentilmente juntas.

"Obrigado, Bella. Amo você."

"Amo você também, Jake."

Ele ainda tremia mas a mão dela era uma âncora através da qual ele encontrou uma forma para adormecer. Através da noite, Bella o observou, mantendo uma vigília silenciosa enquanto ele sonhava. A cada vez que os sonhos ficavam ruins, ela apertava sua mão. Após aquilo, ele ficaria quieto e teria um sono mais fácil.

Dez anos depois...

Sim, este fora o sonho que a acordara. Bella sentou-se em silêncio, a mão firmemente segura pela de Jacob. Sua boca estava seca mas seus olhos estavam derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Tanta coisa havia acontecido em dez anos desde aquela noite. Ao lado dela, Jacob estremeceu. Ela apertou sua mão e tirou as mechas de cabelo dos seus olhos apertados. Ela tinha esquecido tanto, talvez tudo aquilo tivesse sido um sonho. Seus pais haviam em algum ponto de sua vida, a convencido de que o pequeno menino com cabelo de seda negra e unhas grandes, Jake, era apenas um fingimento, uma criação de sua mente. Simplesmente um amigo imaginário que ela havia criado por causa da separação deles e ela queria atenção. Diziam que os Black não tinham nenhum filho chamado Jake, mas Jacob.

Olhando para o lobisomem, Bella captou outro flash de memória. Deitado ao lado dela estava um triste e alquebrado pequeno menino que tinha perdido a mãe. A criança abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, olhos negros ainda assombrados com as memórias. Então a criança era Jacob novamente e Bella pulou quando viu que ele estava acordado. Tentou puxar a mão.

Jacob abanou a cabeça... e segurou mais apertado. "Por favor, não."

"O-okay..." Ela disse, então engoliu em seco quando ele a puxou para perto de si. Suas mechas tocaram a testa dela quando ele carinhosamente enrolava-se ao lado dela e tentava adormecer novamente. Bella sentiu as lágrimas pinicarem novamente. Não importava quão velho ou quão grande ele estava, por dentro Jacob ainda era um pequeno menino procurando pela mãe. Bella apertou o saco-de-dormir ao redor de ambos, as aparências que se danem! Aconchegando-se dentro do calor, ela suspirou e apertou a mão dele. Nunca poderia curá-lo, mas poderia pelo menos estar lá por ele. Ele apertou de volta e suspirou, puxando Bella para mais perto com a mão livre. Sonolentamente, ele encontrou o rosto dela e a beijou, olhos ainda fechados, murmurando, "Obrigado, Bells..."

"Não há de—"

"Amo você." Ele sussurrou antes de abaixar a cabeça e adormecer.

Bella ruborizou-se. "Amo você também." Ela cuidadosamente deitou a bochecha contra a cabeça dele, segurando a mão de Jake até que ele adormeceu.


	4. Sinto por ter te feito esperar

**A INFÂNCIA DELES**

**(Their childhood)**

**Garota Inu**

**4. Sinto por ter feito você esperar...**

Bella olhou para as costas de Jacob enquanto caminhavam para a casa depois de um passeio pelas areias da praia. Silenciosa, exceto pelos pensamentos desencontrados que revolviam em sua cabeça, ela observava o cabelo de Jacob balançar hipnoticamente com suas largas passadas. O cabelo dele havia crescido de novo depois que parou de cortá-los. Como Laurent havia sido morto, Jacob não precisou se tranformar muito, então decidiu deixar o cabelo longo até precisar se transformar de novo. Os sonhos de Bella tinham ficado tão mais vívidos, assim como os flashes de déjà vu. Enquanto olhava, Jacob encolhia em sua mente e quando ele virou-se, era apenas o pequeno menino de novo. Ela abanou a cabeça, poderia ter sido Jacob quem esteve com ela há tanto tempo atrás e não um fruto imaginativo?

Ele a sentiu observando-o. Ele estava confuso... muito, muito confuso. A forma como ele lembrava, era Rachel, sua irmã do meio, para quem ele tinha corrido quando sua mãe morrera, depois que ele saíra do hospital com o ombro enfaixado. Mas agora que ele pensava sobre isso, as peças não se encaixavam como deveriam. Ele conseguia realmente se lembrar da corrida pela floresta até uma viatura policial... e para os braços de uma pequena menina. Aqueles braços eram tão calorosos e familiares para ele. No momento em que estava sendo abraçado, ele havia se sentido... seguro. Nunca tinha se sentido seguro nos braços de Rachel...

As orelhas de Jacob ouviram quando os pássaros piaram nas árvores do lado de fora de sua janela, e isso o acordou. Seus olhos agudos viraram-se para seu lado e viu que estava em sua casa, deitado ao lado de Rachel. O que era aquilo? Lembrava de ter adormecido no colo de sua mãe, no carro. Ele se assustou quando viu seu ombro enfaixado e ofegou. O que tinha acontecido?? Sua irmã acordou quando ofegou de susto e levantou-se, esfregando os olhos. "Houve um acidente de carro. Estava chovendo demais e o carro perdeu o controle. – Você e mamãe sofreram acidente e você machucou o ombro. Quando foram buscar você, viram que seu ombro foi ferido, mas já estava quase fechando, mas ainda precisava de curativos. Trouxeram você para cá inconsciente e eu limpei e emfaixei seu ombro."

Sem saber o porque não se lembrar de nada disso, e sem saber o porque de estar chorando agora, ele perguntou. "E a mamãe?" Sua irmã deu de ombros, sem saber a resposta. Jacob a abraçou e começou a chorar e chorar. Soluçando que queria sua mãe ali. Então ele lembrou de seu pai.

Jacob levantou da cama num salto e correu até achar seu pai. Seu pai não estava em lugar nenhum. Apenas achou o pai de Leah, a única menina da sua região da reserva, o tio Harry. "Tio, tio! – Onde está meu pai?? Cadê a mamãe?? Eu quero a minha mãe!!" Ele chorava.

Viu o enorme homem se ajoelhar em sua frente e o pegar no colo, sentando-se no sofá e abraçá-lo apertadamente. "Escute, criança... Você e sua mãe estavam indo para os Swan, mas chovia muito. O carro perdeu o controle e bateu em uma árvore e você machucou o ombro. Porém, meu pequeno, sua mãe não resistiu." Ele parou de falar quando o choro de Jacob aumentou com suas palavras. Pobre criança... Harry o acalentou até Jacob diminuir o choro e ter forças para falar e perguntar onde estava seu pai. Harry suspirou. "Seu pai saiu ontem a noite com meu carro para procurar sua mãe e, quando viu o carro dela na árvore, ele freou. O chão estava escorregadio e o carro capotou, mas seu pai está bem, está vivo!" Ele acrescentou rapidamente quando Jacob ameaçou gritar. "Mas está no hospital, agora. Parece que algo foi danificado em suas pernas e ele terá que andar em uma cadeira-de-rodas, pequeno."

Bom, sempre quis uma daquelas cadeiras também, então seu pai estava bem. Diferente de sua mãe. Novas lágrimas preencheram seus olhos e ele chorou até dormir.

Bella silenciosamente esperou ao lado do poço. Ele voltaria... tinha prometido. Já haviam se passado dois meses desde que Jake havia aparecido em seus braços, ensangüentado, surrado e de coração partido. Ele ficou com ela por uma noite, silencioso com exceção do choro.

No momento em que o sol ergueu-se na manhã seguinte, ele não estava mais lá. Quando Bella perguntou ao pai onde Jake estava, ele sussurrou que tinha que cuidar do corpo de uma vítima e que o filho Jacob dos Black havia chegado aqui ferido e acabou desmaiado no sofá da sala, mas já o tinham levado. Puxa, foi sorte ele ter desmaiado e não tê-la visto com Jake.

Suspirando, Bella inclinou a cabeça contra o lado da cerca. Teria esquecido? Havia algo acontecido com ele? Os pais dela não entendiam... eles não achavam que Jake fosse real. E mesmo quando dizia que ele morava na casa do Índio, eles diziam que não tinha nenhum Jake lá, que ela imaginou isso. Colocavam a culpa de suas lágrimas solitárias em cima de sua imaginação hiperativa. Todos os adultos eram idiotas...

Ela fechou os olhos e esperou.

Quando seu pai, em sua cadeira-de-rodas, disse que precisava ir a casa de um amigo policial e que o levaria junto para aliviar Harry, que já teria que olhar Rebecca e Rachel, Jacob se encheu de esperanças. Afinal, fora num carro de polícia que levaram Bella embora. Talvez a encontrasse lá. Quando Jacob chegou e notou que era um lugar familiar, Jacob correu para procurar Bella. E por algum motivo que não sabia, fora primeiro procurar atrás da casa, achando-a do lado de dentro da cerca. A luz do luar atingiu seu cabelo, uma mancha azul na noite.

"Bella..."

Ao lado do poço, a pequena menina estava adormecida. Tocado pela atitude leal dela, gentilmente a balançou pelos ombros para acorda-la. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido quando os olhos dela abriram-se e ela o encarou sonolenta. Ela tinha olhos tão bonitos. "Ja...ke-" Os olhos arregalaram-se. "JAKE!" Ela atirou os braços ao redor dele, as mãos emaranhando-se em seus cabelos. Surpreso, ele sentiu lágrimas quentes caírem pelas bochechas dela.

"Bella, tudo bem, estou aqui agora." Ele esfregou as costas dela enquanto a abraçava.

Ela fungou. "Eu sei... é só que meus pais quase me convenceram de que você não existia. Sinto muito por ter duvidado de você!"

Sorrindo, a abraçou apertado. "Shh, estou aqui... sinto muito por ter te feito esperar..."

Eles sentaram-se em silêncio, carinhosamente abraçando-se enquanto a lua brilhava através das pequenas janelas da casa do poço. Engolindo em seco, reunindo coragem para falar, Bella lentamente sussurrou, "Jake?"

"Sim?" Ela sussurrou de volta, a voz igualmente baixa.

"Vão me levar para longe."

Ele afastou-se, repentinamente zangado. "QUE? Quem faria tal coisa?"

Bella brincou com a o fio ao redor de seu pulso, que Jake havia devolvido a ela no dia de Tanabata. "Meus pais..."

"Não pode impedi-los?" Ele aproximou-se.

Ela abanou a cabeça, tristemente. "Não, sou pequena demais, eles que decidem por mim."

Ele deu batidinhas sobre a mão dela, confortando. "Quer que eu vá bater neles por você?"

De novo ela abanou a cabeça, "Não, você pode se machucar!"

Jake assentiu. "Provavelmente..." Mordendo os lábios, ele sussurrou. "Mas eu quero que você fique comigo... Conheço uma casa abandonada no meio da floresta, bem depois da minha casa. A gente pode ficar lá."

Bella sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, "Okay, por quanto tempo?" Estava feliz porque ele queria que ela ficasse com ele! Talvez depois que ela ficasse com ele, eles pudessem voltar e mostrar aos pais dela que sua imaginação não era hiperativa!

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela sob o crepúsculo. "Para sempre..."

Bella parou, o sorriso congelando no rosto. Para sempre? Ela olhou para as mãos... sua família tinha uma se quebrado... Mas ela poderia realmente deixa-los? Observou enquanto o rosto dele lentamente enrugava-se enquanto o silêncio dela prolongava-se. Seu coração bateu dolorosamente. O que ele estaria pensando? "Okay."

Jake precisava mais dela do que sua família! Ele tomaria conta dela e eles amariam um ao outro. Era simples assim! Claro que ela iria com ele!

Um pequeno sorriso cresceu no rosto dele. "Verdade?"

"Sim, de verdade." Ela inclinou-se e o beijou rapidamente na boca. "Venha me buscar pela manhã junto da cerca..." Ela levantou-se. "Tenho que pegar algumas coisas... promete que virá me buscar?"

Ele levantou-se e estufou o peito. "Claro que virei buscar você!" Ele inclinou-se e a beijo de volta. "Voltarei pela manhã." Jake sussurrou e correu para o carro e partiu com seu pai.

Bella observou, ainda do lado de dentro da cerca e com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ele dobrar a esquina de sua casa. Quando não pôde mais vê-lo, correu de volta para casa a fim de empacotar as coisas. Entrou silenciosamente, mas sabia que era bobo ser tão silenciosa. Seus pais estavam discutindo de novo, então nem a notariam. Subindo as escadas, ela agarrou a bolsa de acampar do pai. Enrolando seus mais preciosos pertences, Bella sorriu consigo mesma. Guardando seu porquinho de pelúcia preto P-chan, uma foto de sua família, uma caixa de biscoitos, e uma muda de roupa dentro da bolsa, ela começou a cantarolar suavemente. Olhando para as estrelas, imaginou como sua nova vida seria...

Repentinamente, sua mãe entrou no quarto, bufante como um touro. "Vamos, Isabella! Não vou mais ficar nessa casa por mais um segundo!", agarrou a mão da filha e arrastou escadas abaixo. Ela passou por Charlie na cozinha, pegando biscoito para Isabella comer no caminho.

Charlie coçou a cabeça, lutando contra as lágrimas. Seu rosto muito vermelho. "Renee, ouça, eu–"

Renee bateu fortemente a porta do armário da cozinha, fazendo a pequena menina pular de susto e começar a chorar. "Me deixe ir, Charlie. Não deu certo, está bem? Eu realmente odeio Forks."

Com isso, ela saiu da casa, arrastando a filha, e a colocou no carro, colocando o cinto nela. Deu a volta e sentou em frente ao volante. Bella tentou controlar o choro. Precisava dizer a sua mãe que não podia ir! Ela tinha que ir morar com Jake! "Mama, por favor! Eu não posso ir!"

Renee ligou o carro e arrancou dali. "Eu não vou deixá-la com Charlie! Ele só pensa em jogod dos Mariner's e na responsabilidade que tem no trabalho. NADA é família. Você vem comigo, Isabella."

Bella tentou tirar o cinto de segurança, mas nunca soube como tirá-lo. Ela chorava mais do que nunca. Ela nem tivera chance de se despedir de Jake! "Mas, Mama! Eu preciso me encontrar com Jake! Ele está me esperando! Mama! POR FAVOR!" Ela berrou.

"CHEGA, ISABELLA! Esse menino não existe, está tudo em sua cabeça!! Esqueça isso! Billy e Sarah Black NÃO tem um filho chamado Jake! E chega desse maldito assunto!!" Ela gritou de volta para a filha.

Bella ficou ali, olhando chocada para a mãe, deixando as grossas lágrimas descerem livremente pelo seu rosto e formando uma poça no seu colo. Olhou para as mão e então para o fio vermelho em seu pulso. Era o fio que ela havia dado a ele. Eles estavam ligados pelo destino. Mas ela havia pedido as estrelas! Tinha pedido para ficar pra sempre com Jake!

As estrelas a atenderiam?

Assim que o sol começou a subir, Jacob foi pegou sua bicicleta do homem-aranha com rodinhas, esperança engolindo seu coração. Bella estaria logo com ele e ele não estaria mais sozinho! Sorrindo, ele começou a pedalar energicamente pela beira da estrada estrada. Não era difícil ir para Bella. Era só seguir a estrada sempre reto e virar uma esquina no final onde fica o carro da polícia. E ele pedalou, sem parar. Sua mente só pensando em ir mais rápido. Pedalar, pedalar, pedalar, até chegar a Bella. Depois de muitos e muitos minutos, que quase formaram uma hora, ele avistou, exausto, o carro da polícia e sorriu. Suas forças se restaurante só com a ansiedade de vê-la. Um enorme sorriso espalhou-se sobre seu rosto enquanto ele corria para a cerca de trás da casa. Mas ela ainda não tinha aparecido. Jacob enrolou-se junto às raízes da Goshinboku. Sorrindo, ela sabia que Bella viria logo para ele... ele estava tão feliz. Tornou os olhos para o horizonte, desejando que o amanhecer se apressasse logo.

Bella abriu a porta do carro, saiu e a bateu violentamente. Sua expressão vazia e vermelha de choro, carregando sua bolsa enorme, pouco menor que ela. Sua mãe chegou perto e estendeu a mão. "Deixe eu–"

"Não! Eu me viro sozinha, não quero ajuda!" Bella disse, irritada. "Quero que me matricule na escola hoje para começar amanhã!"

"Isabella, eu–"

"Não! Quero que me chame de Bella! BEL-LA! Quero deixar de ser criança e de imaginar pessoas!"

Jacob observou enquanto o sol erguia-se sobre o horizonte. Então lentamente flutuou por sobre sua casa. Finalmente se pôs no oeste. Ainda assim Jacob aguardou... ela viria, ela tinha prometido…

Bella estava em seu quarto, agora, chorando. Não queria ter gritado com a mãe, mas estava chateada demais! Não porque se mudara, ou porque dizem para ela que Jake não existia... mas porque ela estava começando a acreditar neles... E ali, naquele cantinho depressivo, ela implorou as estrelas que cumprissem a promessa.

Jacob olhou para ao redor. Talvez ela quisesse dizer a cerca do outro lado da casa. Os pés atingiram a terra dura quando começou a correr em volta da cada... nada estava ali. Ele esperou... até que a porta do quintal se abriu e o gigante pai de Bella saiu. Esperançoso novamente, ele gritou "Moço! Bella está aí? Onde ela está??"

Charlie olhou confuso para a criança e o reconheceu. "Jacob? Onde está seu pai?"

"Eu vim sozinho. – Moço, por favor, a Bella está?", ele perguntou novamente.

Charlie fungou o choro que o assolou durante a tarde e o olhou penalizado. Billy havia lhe contado que Jacob não parou em falar de uma tal de Bella, que tinha encontrado em um poço e que morava aqui em sua casa. Ele tinha o mesmo problema de Isabella, vivia criando amigos. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, evitando as lágrimas por pensar na filha roubada e disse, "Não tem ninguém aqui com esse nome, filho. – Você imaginou isso."

Jacob ofegou. Era a mesma coisa que seu pai dizia. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quando seu coração se encheu de dúvidas, afinal, os adultos sempre estavam certos. Mas ele não podia acreditar. "Moço, tem certeza? Por favor, me diga, ela está aí??"

Charlie negou. "Sinto muito criança, não está."

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos seus olhos... não era justo... ela não era imaginária!

Ou era?

Dez anos depois...

Os irrequietos pés de Bella a guiaram para a enorme árvore, que ficava atrás da casa de Jacob... sua mente havia finalmente preenchido todos os buracos... ela tinha prometido se encontrar com ele e ela nunca mais apareceu. A próxima vez em que ela o tinha visto foi dez anos após, quando se mudou de volta para Forks. Ela esticou-se para tocar o macio lugar no tronco. Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha. Tinha acreditado que tinha perdido apenas um amiguinho imaginário... tinha perdido muito mais do que aquilo...

Virou-se ao ouvir barulho atrás de si. Jacob estava em pé atrás dela... sorrindo ternamente. Sorrindo como o pequeno menino em seus sonhos sorria... aberta, confiante e amorosamente. Repentinamente tímido, ele desviou o olhar. Bella engoliu a poderosa vontade de correr e abraçá-lo.

Jacob olhou para os pés, os mesmos pés que o tinham guiado para longe do seu verdadeiro destino e felicidade com Bella. O que ele poderia dizer agora que ela se lembrava? Lentamente, ele olhou para a linda face dela e sussurrou suavemente. "Um... oi, Bells..." Deus, ele era o maior idiota do planeta!

Repentinamente encontrou Bella voando para seus braços. Ela chorou contra seu peito, abraçando-o apertado, mãos enrolando-se em seu cabelo. Bella o apertou e fungou. "Você finalmente veio me buscar..." Ela olhou para ele, lágrimas descendo pela face.

Hesitante, ele lentamente sorriu e beijou os trêmulos lábios dela. "Shh, estou aqui... sinto por ter te feito esperar... mas estou feliz porque esperou."

_**~ Fim ~**_


End file.
